Give You What You Like
by A Shadow Perfect
Summary: Marlene McKinnon só queria o esquecer por uma noite.
1. Give You What You Like

N/A: Essa fanfic é uma baseada na música Give You What You Like (título da fic) da Avril Lavigne. Os trechos usados foram retirados dela. E tudo reconhecível pertence a J.K. Rowling. Não plagiem.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**_1977._ **

**Please wrap your drunken arms around me (Por favor, envolva seus braços bêbados ao meu redor)**

**And I'll let you call me yours tonight (E vou deixar você me chamar de sua essa noite)**  
**Cause slightly broken's just what I need (Porque essa ligeira magoa é o que eu preciso)**  
**And if you give me what I want (E se você me der o que eu quero)**  
**Then I'll give you what you like (Eu vou te dar o que você gosta)**

**Marlene McKinnon** sabia que Sirius Black estava bêbado. Mas ela não se importava. E não era porque ela também estava. Ela tinha bebido algumas garrafas, que estavam espalhadas pelo seu dormitório, mas ainda conseguia pensar coerentemente. Ainda conseguia se lembrar do outro garoto, tão parecido com esse. E faria de tudo para isso mudar.

Ela sorriu quando Sirius ia se aproximando devagar. Marlene não era uma garota que sorria facilmente. Na verdade, eram raras ás vezes que ela dava um sorriso sincero. Contudo, Marlene sabia usar isso ao seu favor. Ela era uma McKinnon, uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo – mesmo sendo neutros na guerra, até agora – e ditos com mais atraentes.

"Você está linda" o Black bêbado murmura e Marlene reconhece pelo tom que isso é automático. Marlene sempre soube ver atrás das mascaras e um bêbado era uma brincadeira para ela, mesmo sendo um Black bêbado. Por um instante, Marlene tem nojo de estar ali, igual a outras centenas de garotas que ele já ficou. Você é da Ravenclaw. _Era _para ser mais inteligente que isso. Mas o momento de hesitação passa. "Obrigada. Eu sou a _sua_ linda" Marlene fala sorrindo. Seu sorriso não pode descrito como outra coisa, que não malicioso. Sirius corresponde o sorriso e se aproxima ainda mais.

Marlene sorri ansiosamente, sabendo o que está por vir, quase rindo compulsivamente. Sirius vai lhe dar o que você quer: uma pequena magoa para ocupar o espaço da grande magoa. Talvez ela se arrependa no dia seguinte, mas agora ela não liga.

**Please tell me I'm your one and only (Por favor, me diga que eu sou a sua única)**  
**Or lie and say at least tonight (Ou minta e diga que sim ao menos esta noite)**  
**I've got a brand new cure for lonely (Tenho uma nova cura para a solidão)**  
**And if you give me what I want (E se você me der o que eu quero)**  
**Then I'll give you what you like (Então, vou te dar o que você gosta)**

Sirius beija Marlene. Ela passa a mão pelo cabelo dele, feliz por se sentir bem mesmo que por um tempo mínimo, aproveitando o contato dos dois corpos. Marlene retribui o beijo como se sua vida dependesse disso – mesmo ainda sentindo um vazio dentro dela, ela não podia negar que Sirius era muito bom no que fazia.

O beijo continuava enquanto Sirius ia puxando mais e mais Marlene, se é que isso era possível. Marlene retribui apertando o cabelo de Sirius com mais força, contendo um gemido. Eles se separam para respirar por um segundo e Sirius fica encarando a área dos peitos de Marlene.

"Tire a blusa" ele ordenou e Marlene estava mais do que disposta a lhe atender. Ela tirou a blusa e sentiu o olhar de Sirius. "Gostando do que você vê, Black?" ela pergunta rindo e Sirius aumenta o seu sorriso malicioso. "Com certeza" ele responda e volta a beijá-la.

A consciência de Marlene retorna por um segundo e diz que isso é errado. Mas ela ignora isso rapidamente como sempre faz quando é sobre ele e ignora também o fato de que Sirius Black é solitário e que fica com uma grande quantidade de meninas apara não ter que encarar isso. E Marlene ignora porque precisa de Sirius, precisa se sentir única esta noite. "Diga que eu sou a sua única" Marlene faz algo que normalmente nunca faz: ela implora. Black a olha confuso e chocado. "Por favor, diga" ela pede. "Você sabe que não é" responde ele, já se virando para sair. Sirius Black pode ter qualquer uma, a qualquer hora, então por que ficar com uma gostosa ciumenta? Ele não quer correr o risco. Marlene hesita por um segundo, sabendo que ela é sua última chance de parar. "Sirius, espera. Só minta e me diga o que eu quero ouvir: que eu sou a sua única, pelo menos, esta noite" Um Sirius ligeiramente bêbado não tinha muito o que pensar sobre isso e volta a beijá-la de forma ainda mais quente. Ele sorriu quando colocou a mão no sutiã dela, sentindo o seu peito, e Marlene estava encantado com a beleza do menino a sua frente.

**When you turn off the lights (Quando você desliga as luzes)**  
**I get stars in my eyes (Eu vejo estrelas)**  
**Is this love? (Isso é amor?)**  
**Maybe someday (Talvez algum dia)**  
**So don't turn on the lights (Então, não ligue as luzes)**  
**I'll give you what you like (E eu vou te dar o que você gosta)**

Sirius se lembrou de apagar as luzes, o que fez com um simples feitiço, nem virando a cabeça para isso. Ele estava muito ocupado, retirando o sutiã de Marlene McKinnon e o observando os seios largos da garota. Ela sorri e tira a blusa dele, passando a observar o corpo garoto - ou o que dava para ver. Ninguém tira exagerado sobre os músculos de Sirius Black e Marlene ficou feliz em passar as mãos, percorrendo um caminho sobre todos eles. Sirius passava a mão pelas costas de Marlene, descendo até a bunda da garota. Ele nem pensa antes de retirar a saia e de apertar a bunda dela e a garota geme, gostando do contato. Sirius aumentou a força com que segura a região, mas Marlene não pareceu se incomodar. Ele soltou a bunda dela, para apertar os seios. Depois, passa a língua por cima deles.

Marlene sabe que o que estão prestes a fazer - o que eles estão fazendo - é puro sexo. Nada de amor. Provavelmente, Black não sabe nem o seu nome. Deve achar que ela é somente mais uma puta. E na verdade, no momento, ela é. Mas a culpa não é da morena. A culpa é do garoto que acabou com seu coração, para ficar com o lado das trevas. E ele nem queria isso. Contudo, ele deixou Marlene mesmo assim. Então, Marlene escolheu alguém que com certeza não ia se importar com isso (mesmo que Sirius não se importasse sobre nada). Escolheu alguém que ia causar dor a _ele_. Escolheu alguém que era parecido com ele, mas tão diferente. Que podia fingir que era ele e sempre saber no fundo que não era. **_Marlene escolheu o irmão dele._**

**Emotions aren't that hard to borrow (Emoções não são tão difíceis de fingir)**  
**When love's the word you never learned (Quando amor é uma palavra que você nunca aprendeu)**  
**And in a room of empty bottles (E em uma sala repleta de garrafas vazias)**  
**If you don't give me what I want (Se você não me der o que eu quero)**  
**Then you'll get what you deserve (Então, você terá o que merece)**

Marlene nunca soube o que era o amor. Ela achou que conheceu, quando finalmente ficou junto de Regulus Black. Mas até isso era uma rara ilusão. Tudo a tinha levado a crer que ele a amava. Tudo começou quando a garota percebeu que Regulus entendia de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e que podia lhe ensinar, mesmo sendo um ano mais novo que ela, a garota não pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar do sonserino. Era uma manhã fria. Talvez se você tivesse escutado os conselhos da sua mãe que dizia que "todo mundo que conhecemos em dias frios e cinzentos estão destinados a nos machucar de alguma forma", nada disso teria acontecido. Mas você sempre achou esse conselho tolo. _Besteira, quantas pessoas conhecemos nesses dias?_ Pensou. Antes tivesse ouvido.

_ A biblioteca estava quase vazia. Afinal, era um sábado de manhã. Ninguém estaria disposto a acordar cedo para estudar ou ler. Menos Marlene. Ela era uma estudante esforçada. Desde pequena, não era vista sem um livro na mão ou anotando ou correndo. Não se contentava só em aprender, gostava de colocar na prática. Gostava da sensação de vitória toda vez que aprendia algo novo. Gostava da sensação de realizar um feitiço novo. E definitivamente, não gostava da sensação de estar indo mal em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Marlene tirou um A nessa matéria. Uma nota baixa. Principalmente para os seus padrões._

_ E precisava de notas boas em todas as matérias, pois ainda não tinha decido o que fazer, mesmo estando no fim do quarto ano. Fez uma careta ao ler mais um trecho do seu livro. Por que tudo ali era tão incompreensível? Tão difícil? Simplesmente não fazia sentido. Decidiu ir procurar outro livro. Caminhou até a parte de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, procurando um livro do quarto ano. Estava com a mão esticada para pegar um chamado "Defesa: Rápido e prático" quando sentiu uma pessoa batendo em você. Virou a cabeça, vendo um garoto um pouco menor que você atrás de si. "Desculpe" falou ele e você ficou maravilhada com a voz suave dele "Eu estava distraído com problemas familiares, meu irmão é um idiota, minha mãe está chateada com ele e..." se interrompeu, estranhado o fato de ter falado sobre os seus problemas para uma estranha. "Tudo bem" Marlene falou o mais docemente que podia._

_ Ficou um silêncio incomodo por alguns segundos. Marlene se virou e pegou o livro, que estava preste a pegar quando foi o menino bateu nela. O menino parecia ter esquecido o que foi fazer lá. "Você vai realmente ler esse livro?" falou, sem conter o desdém da voz. Marlene se irritou "Vou sim, qual o problema nisso?". O menino ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar "O problema é que esse livro está cheio de informações erradas e dificulta o aprendizado" falou. Marlene corou. "Ah, me desculpe pelo modo rude que eu falei com você" o garoto sorriu. E ele era lindo sorrindo. "Você quer ajuda para achar um livro decente?" Marlene aceitou._

_ Marlene passou horas ao lado de Regulus naquela biblioteca, mesmo depois de ele ter achado alguns livros bons. Você pediu para ele lhe ajudar a estudar, e ficou surpresa quando descobriu que o garoto era um ano mais novo que você, mesmo assim você insistiu para ele lhe ajudar. E vocês saíram da biblioteca. Foram para perto do lago, onde treinaram por uma hora. E Marlene nunca se sentiu tão capaz de realizar qualquer feitiço de defesa. O garoto lhe mostrava calmamente como realizar cada feitiço e você aprendia, errando algumas vezes. Animada, persuadiu ele a continuar a lhe ensinar outro dia._

Mas Marlene não pensava nesse dia, nem nesse garoto quando Sirius estava com suas mãos no seu corpo. Pensava somente em sua necessidade de se esquecer do mundo e jurava que se Sirius se recusasse a dar isso a ela, Marlene faria algo de volta. Não deixaria assim. Daria o que Sirius Black merecia, por todas as garotas que enganou, por todo o mal que já fez na vida. Mas só se Sirius não desse o que Marlene queria, o que Marlene necessitava. Agora.

**When you turn off the lights (Quando você desliga as luzes)**  
**I get stars in my eyes (Eu vejo estrelas)**  
**Is this love? (Isso é amor)**  
**Maybe someday (Talvez algum dia)**  
**I've got this scene in my head (Tenho a cena na minha cabeça)**  
**I'm not sure how it ends (Não sei bem como termina)**  
**Is it love? (Isso é amor?)**  
**Maybe one day (Talvez um dia)**  
**So don't turn on the lights (Então não ligue as luzes)**  
**I'll give you what you like (Eu vou dar o que você gosta)**

Não era amor. Mas quem sabe se, Marlene se recuperasse de Regulus e Sirius parasse de dormir com todas essas meninas, não pudesse ser? Quem sabe se Marlene não escolheu o Black errado? Quem sabe um dia, Marlene e Sirius não poderiam ficar juntos? Ah, ela sabe. Ela já tem a vida toda planejada: Se formar, virar uma pesquisadora de poções, nunca se casar e jamais ter filhos. Mas a vida nunca sai como planejada e Marlene não tinha como saber naquele momento que voltaria a dormir com Sirius. E que ele a faria ser auror. A faria escolher um lado na guerra. O lado da luz.

A última peça de roupa de Sirius cai no chão e Marlene já está toda nua.

**I'll give you one last chance to hold me (Vou te dar uma última chance para me abraçar)  
If you give me one last cigarette (Se você me der um último cigarro)  
By now it's only in the morning (Já deve ser manhã agora)  
Now that I gave you what you want (Agora que eu te dei o que você queria)  
All I want is to forget (Eu só quero esquecer de tudo)**

Marlene era uma viciada. Não conseguia para de fumar. Um hábito aprovado pela sua família, mas não por Regulus. O que só a fazia fumar mais e mais, depois de terminar com ele. Ou melhor, dele terminar com ela. Porque não bastava eles terminarem; tinha que ser Regulus quem fez isso. Marlene não suportava a sensação de ser fraca e submissa, que inacreditavelmente sentia com ele. E que não sentia com Sirius.

Marlene geme. E acabou. Eles acabaram de fazer sexo. E agora Marlene não pode mais voltar atrás. Precisa encarar o fato que dormiu com o irmão do seu ex. Marlene sorri, incoerentemente. Seus pensamentos estão confusos. Mas ela se sente segura, com Sirius lá. Mas Sirius se levanta.

**When you turn off the lights (Quando você desliga as luzes)**  
**I get stars in my eyes (Eu vejo estrelas)**  
**Is this love? (Isso é amor?)**  
**Maybe someday (Talvez algum dia)**  
**I've got this scene in my head (Tenho a cena na minha cabeça)**  
**I'm not sure how it ends (Não sei bem como termina)**  
**Is it love? (Isso é amor?)**  
**Maybe one day (Talvez um dia)**  
**So don't turn on the lights (Então, não ligue as luzes)**  
**I'll give you what you like (Eu vou te dar o que você gosta)**

"Sirius!" Ela chama e o garoto a ignora "Sirius, um último beijo?" ela diz e ele sorri para ela, voltando e a beijando antes de sair.

E Marlene suspira satisfeita. O último pensamento que passa pela sua cabeça antes de dormir é que fazia sol quando conheceu Sirius. Era o dia mais ensolarado do ano.

* * *

N/A: Não acredito com isso ficou. Não planejei nada, mas realmente gostei como ficou :)

Reviews?


	2. Some Nights

**Disclaimer****: Não possuo Harry Potter. Tudo reconhecível pertence a J. . **

**Essa história era para ser one-short, mas foi crescendo na minha cabaça. Não ideia de como vou termina-lá, nem como terei tempo de atualizar isso. Então, não esperem atualizações rápidas. Música: Some Nights, do Fun.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

**Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck (Algumas noites, fico acordado contabilizando meu azar)**

**Some nights, I call it a draw (Algumas noites, eu chame de empate)**

**Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle (Algumas noites, queria que meus lábios fizessem um castelo)**

**Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off (Algumas noites, queria que eles simplesmente caíssem)**

** Regulus Black** andava solitário pela escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele estava em um dia ruim; até os seus próprios passos o irritavam. Primeiro, ficara acordado até tarde pensando numa garota chamada Marlene McKinnon. O garoto tentou dormir, mas sua mente não estava cooperando. Ela insistia em se lembrar dos passos ritmados da garota, da sua voz delicada, do seu sorriso... Ficou pensando se teria feito a escolha certa, rompendo com a garota que ainda continuava presente na sua vida, de algum jeito. Depois, não conseguiu acordar na hora certa e perdeu a primeira aula. Como ainda dava tempo de comer o café da manhã, decidiu ir e acabou se queimando ao tentar fazer um feitiço para esquentar a comida, que já estava fria. Sua mão ainda doía. E para completar, recebera notícias ruins sobre a Tia Druella. Segundo sua mãe, ela recebeu alguns machucados quando ela e o tio Cygnus tentaram machucar alguns trouxas, que, coincidentemente, moravam perto de dois bruxos seguidores da Luz e que tinham parado eles. Druella e Cygnus apagaram a memória dos bruxos da Luz, mas não fora fácil e Druella acabara machucada. Não esperava a hora desse dia acabar; _talvez_ o próximo não fosse tão ruim.

E poderia realizar mais uma vez sua mania de pensar sobre seu dia e decidir se fora ruim ou bom. Isso é comum, mas o que diferenciava era que tinha mania de classifica-las. As mais importantes, ele percebia, eram, em geral, classificadas como empate. Porque geravam grandes mudanças, que sempre diversas consequências: boas e ruins. A noite que decidira, realmente ser um comensal era um empate. O dia que Sirius entrou na gryffindor era um empate. _O dia que conhecera Marlene era um empate._

Regulus tentava não pensar em nada, enquanto caminhava, procurando algo para fazer. Algo que distraísse sua mente do dia terrível que estava tendo. Sua mente finalmente achou algo para fazer, ou melhor, ouvir. Sirius Black caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, rindo com os seus melhores amigos. O grupo de pessoas mais idiotas e felizes que Regulus já conhecera.

"... Estou te dizendo, cara, aquela garota de ontem... Ela era linda. Cabelos pretos, pele branca e lindos olhos azuis elétricos..." A voz do seu _ex-irmão_ (se isso existisse) falava e Regulus sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um segundo. Porque reconhecera aquela discrição. Ele estava falando de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Marlene McKinnon. Mas não. Não podia ser a sua Marlene.

"De que casa ela era?" James perguntou curioso.

"Ravenclaw."

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost (Mas ainda acordo, ainda vejo seu fantasma)**

**Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for (Oh lorde, ainda não sei por que estou aqui?)**

**What do I stand for? (Por que eu estou aqui?)**

**What do I stand for? (Por que eu estou aqui?)**

**Most nights, I don't know (Na maioria das noites, eu não sei mais nada)**

**Anymore (Mais)**

Regulus implorava desesperadamente para que ele estivesse dormindo. Que tudo fosse mais uma das suas ilusões. Não era incomum para o Black, ver o fantasma de Marlene em todos os locais (figurativamente falando). Porque Marlene estava dentro de Regulus, estava dentro de tudo que ele fazia. Estava nas maiorias dos pensamentos dele. Talvez somente porque passara tanto com ela. Talvez porque Regulus ainda sentisse algo pela garota. Isso não importava. O que importava era como faria para tirar Marlene de si, e se _queria_ isso. Regulus gostava de mesmo de uma forma triste, manter a McKinnon perto dele.

Percebeu que não era um sonho, porque era impossível seu coração doer tanto com um sonho. Regulus nunca tinha pesadelos. Medo ele tinha, mas não de forma que doesse no coração. Regulus nem sabia que tinha um.

O Black tentou se virar e sair, deixar Sirius ali falando sobre Marlene, aproveitando o fato de que ele não tinha notado o irmão ainda. Mas não podia. Simplesmente não podia e isso o deixava mais confuso do que tudo. Por que ele estava agindo feito um idiota? Por que não simplesmente parava de pensar em Marlene? Por que doía ouvir sobre a noite do seu irmão com Marlene? Por que sempre que era algo relecionado a Marlene todas as certezas que possuía iam embora?

"Você pelo menos sabe o nome dela?" Um garoto que você conhecia por Remus Lupin falou, com um pequeno tom repreensor. Mas ele, assim como todos, parecia saber a resposta antes de Sirius responder.

"Não."

**This is it, boys, this is war (Então é isso, garotos, isso é uma guerra)**

**What are we waiting for? (O que estamos esperando?)**

**Why don't we break the rules already? (Por que ainda não quebramos as regras?)**

**I was never one to believe the hype (Nunca fui de acreditar em moda)**

**Save that for the black and white (Deixe isso para os negros e brancos)**

**I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Eu tento duas vezes o mais difícil, e meio que gosto disso)**

**But here they come again to jack my style (Mas aí vêm eles de novo para zombar de meu estilo)**

Regulus não aguentou mais e deu passos fortes e rápidos, chamando a atenção do grupo, que rapidamente ficou quieto. Eles não gostam de se intrometer em questões familiares, e deixaram para Sirius escolher o modo com que agiriam, com uma espécie de direito. Regulus não entendia isso e pouco se importava. O que importava era a conversa que ouvira agora pouco.

"Olá,_ irmão_." Sirius finalmente escolheu a maneira que queria agir, colocando um sorriso debochado na cara, que irritou ainda mais Regulus.

"Andando sozinho por ai? Cuidado para não morrer de solidão." Com isso, Regulus não aguentou mais e parou na frente do irmão.

"Melhor sozinho do que dormindo com uma menina que nem me lembro o nome no outro dia." Algo passou pelos olhos de Sirius.

"Isso não é muito a filosofia Black, de usar e descartar. É isso que eles devem fazer com o lixo, certo? Eles sempre vão ter um casamento marcado com mulheres virgens mesmo. "

Se Sirius tivesse alguma noção de perigo, teria notado o estado de Regulus. Mas ele não tinha. "Você nem se importa, não é? Não se importa com quem dormiu." Regulus falou, tentando controlar a raiva. Claro, que se ele não iria se importar se Sirius dormisse com alguém e não soubesse quem era essa pessoa. Contanto que não fosse alguém que Regulus já namorou.

"Não me importo mesmo. E o que você tem a ver com a vadia que eu dormi ontem?" Sirius falou.

Foi demais. Regulus não conseguiu se controlar e deu um soco no irmão, que o encarou chocado. Tanto pela agressão, como pelo fato de ter sido do jeito trouxa.

"Fique longe dela." Mandou e saiu. Deixando para trás, quatro rapazes que de tão chocados não reagiram.

Regulus sabia que tinha quebrado regras, que proibiam qualquer tipo de luta dentro de Hogwarts. Mas ele não se importava, faria tudo de novo. Se perguntava porque nunca o tinha feito antes. A sensação de poder que percorria dentro dele era boa. A sensação de ter vencido o consumia, o fazendo deseja mais e mais. Contrastando com a tristeza e raiva de tudo que acabara de ouvir.

Regulus sempre ouvira comentários sobre ele. Surgiam de tempos em tempos. Sobre como ele não como o irmão, sobre como o irmão dele possuía estilo e ele não. Sobre como ele era inferior a Sirius. Não vinham da slytherin, claro. Ali, ninguém jamais falaria isso dele. Mas mesmo assim, ele se importava com esses comentários. E tentara conseguir a aprovação dos outros e a dele próprio. E ali, depois de ter feito algo realmente ousado, ele conseguira a própria aprovação e percebeu que valia bem mais que a dos outros.

**That's alright, that's alright (Mas esta tudo bem, mas esta tudo bem)**

**I found a martyr in my bed tonight (Eu encontrei um Mártir na minha cama nessa noite)**

**Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I (Faz meus ossos pararem de perguntar apenas quem sou eu? Quem sou eu?)**

**Who I am (Quem sou eu)**

**Oh, who am I? (Oh, quem sou eu?)**

**Humm, humm (Humm, humm)**

Regulus resolveu ir para o lago. Lá, ele poderia ter paz. Se encostou de perto de uma árvore e ficou somente relaxando, ainda curtindo a sensação de poder. _Estava tudo bem_. Ele não se importava com Marlene. _Estava tudo bem._ Sirius podia dormir com quem quisesse. _Estava tudo bem._ Regulus estava livre para praticar Artes das Trevas. _Estava tudo bem._ Ele teria um futuro promissor... _Estava tudo bem._ Um futuro promissor sozinho. Regulus parou de repetir o mantra ao ver que não estava se acalmando.

_ Mas o que seria um futuro promissor?_ Regulus não pode parar de pensar nisso. Talvez uma posição reconhecível na política, uma esposa sangue-puro e uma riqueza maior do que a que já possuía? Regulus finalmente notou que não sabia ao certo o que queria da vida ainda. Só queria poder continuar o que estava fazendo: Artes das Trevas. Ele nem sabia ao certo quem ele era. Um garoto tímido. Talentoso em Poções. Excelente Apanhador. Observador. E só. Regulus ficou chocado ao perceber que não sabia se descrever. Era para ser fácil, não era? Quer dizer, é só pensar algumas coisas sobre si. Mas, ás vezes, não queremos nos conhecer. Seja por medo ou outra coisa.

**Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end (Bem, algumas noites, eu desejo que tudo acabe)**

**Cause I could use some friends for a change (Porque eu poderia estar com amigos para variar)**

**And some nights (E algumas noites)**

**I'm scared you'll forget me again (Tenho medo que você me esqueça de novo)**

**Some nights, I always win, I always win (Algumas noites, eu ganho de qualquer jeito, eu ganho de qualquer jeito)**

Regulus respirou fundo, tentando controlar os pensamentos. E conseguiu mudar o rumo deles. Infelizmente, o que ele começou a pensar foi em Marlene. Ele achava quer ter terminado, acabaria tudo. Um erro, ele passou a pensar e mais nela depois que terminaram. Um amigo tinha dito, quando Regulus confessou isso, que era porque ele ainda gostava dela. Mas isso iria passar. Com o tempo, não gostaria dela mais. Uma coisa boa de ter terminado foi que tinha mais tempo para os amigos. Para se divertir, jogar conversa fora e se quisesse, cantar alguma menina. Esquecer McKinnon. Contudo, Regulus era um idiota, porque embora fizesse de tudo para esquecer a menina, não queria que ela se esquecesse dele por um segundo. Tinha _medo _que ela esquecesse ele. Ironicamente, tinha medo de ser abandonado. E tinha abandonado a menina.

Regulus se levantou, limpando a sujeira da roupa. Procurou os amigos e achou primeiro Augusto Rookwood¹. Sorriu.

"Vai ter reunião, hoje?" perguntou e, como Augusto negou, sorriu.

"E algum jogo?" perguntou malicioso. Augusto o encarou, seus olhos divertidos.

"Nada marcado ainda, mas eu posso reunir algumas pessoas..." Regulus sorriu. "Mas só se você fizer dupla comigo" falou Augusto, seus cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos.

"É bom saber que você é inteligente, Rookwood" falou provocativo, sabendo que o amigo queria ir com ele porque Regulus sempre vencia. Sempre. Regulus era uma lenda nos jogos da slytherin."Mas eu aceito."

**So this is it? (Então é isso?)**

**I sold my soul for this? (Eu vendi minha alma por isso?)**

**Washed my hands of that for this? (Lavei minhas mãos por isso?)**

**I miss my mom and dad for this? (Tenho saudades da minha mãe e meu pai por isso?)**

Augusto começou a andar e Regulus o acompanhou. "Você teve notícias... dele?" Regulus perguntou, baixando a voz. Não era preciso falar o nome para saberem de quem estavam falando e e era arriscado demais falar do lorde assim. Não queriam confirmar ainda as suspeitas de que eram comensais de algumas poucas pessoas.

"Não. Ele não falou nada para ninguém que eu conheça ainda" disse suspirando.

"Eu queria fazer algo, provar que sou capaz" disse Regulus, tentando soar confiante. Não tinha muito certeza se queria isso, a ideia de poder tirar toda aquela sujeira de trouxas do mundo parecia extremamente convidativa. Mas envolvia riscos e Regulus não era uma pessoa de se arriscar muito.

Augusto sorriu para ele, seus olhos frios. "Você terá a chance, algum dia. Eu também" os dois se calaram por um segundo. Agora já estavam mais perto do salão comunal da slytherin.

"Eu só... não acredito... ainda.. no que eu fiz. Eu me submeti a alguém" falou Augusto baixinho, em um raro momento de confissão.

Regulus o encarou por um momento incerto, não sabia o que fazer. Deveria falar algo ou somente ficar calado? Por fim, decidiu falar. "Você sabe, eu ainda não estou dentro. Minha mãe disse que eu deveria esperar mais algum tempo, para entrar _realmente_ sendo capaz e orgulhar..." ele hesitou antes de continuar "... o lorde. Mas, eu praticamente já sou um servo dele." Regulus falou, o coração batendo rápido, com medo de que alguém escutasse e entendesse errado.

Regulus e Augusto ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, com a respiração acelerada e o corpo tenso. "Você tem medo, Regulus?" perguntou Augusto. Regulus hesitou antes de responder. Ele tinha medo? Sim, sua mente gritava enquanto milhões de imagens apareciam na sua mente, como os aurores o prendendo. Mas devia falar isso? Devia fazer o corajoso?

"Sim." Os meninos pararam de andar.

"Eu também. Já ouvi histórias..." Rookwood hesitou "e não posso dizer que seja seguro. Mas... É necessário para conseguir o poder. O caminho certo." Augusto disse, tentando sorrir. Regulus retribuiu o sorriso, mas tudo que passava pela sua mente era que já tinha perdido os seus pais para Voldemort. Eles não prestavam atenção em Regulus e estavam sempre ocupados demais fazendo algo para o lorde. E só falavam dele e dele...

**No, when I see stars (Não, quando eu vejo estrelas)**

**When I see stars, that's all they are (Quando vejo estrelas, isso é tudo que elas são)**

**When I hear songs (Quando eu ouço canções)**

**They sound like a swan, so come on (Elas soam como um cisne, então vamos lá)**

**Oh, come on (Oh, vamos lá)**

**Oh, come on (Oh, vamos lá)**

**Oh, come on (Oh, vamos lá)**

Regulus e Augusto continuaram a andar e em poucos minutos estavam dentro do salão comunal da slytherin, que estava calmo, como sempre. Sentiu-se relaxando instantaneamente. No salão comunal da slytherin era possível ver uma coloração verde por todo o recinto, mas não de forma incomodante e berrante como o vermelho da gryffindor, era um verde aconchegante e que demonstrava poder. Possuía uma pequena lareira, com crânios de cobras em cima (apoiadas em uma pequena tabua da lareira) e mais acima ainda, um quadro de uma cobra com os olhos verdes. Também tinha sofás e espadas. E, nesse momento, jogos de xadrez bruxos estavam espalhados pela sala. Perto da parede oposta da lareira, possuía um espaço vazio, que era onde realizavam os jogos da slytherin. Próximo a isso, tinha um armário em que os estudantes encantavam para ter manter a temperatura sempre adequada para as bebidas que ali ficavam. E dali era possível ver um pequeno armário com os livros mais exclusivos do mundo, a maioria sendo edição única, escritos por puros-sangues (toda vez que passava por lá ou pegava um livro, Regulus ria pensando no que os Corvinais fariam para ter acesso a esses livros. E era por isso que eles nunca falavam deles fora da slytherin).² E isso era a discrição de somente uma parte do lugar. O local era perfeito para Regulus. Se sentia mais a vontade ali do que em casa.

Augusto avistou o grupo de amigos dele, que era o mesmo de Regulus, e caminhou até lá. Regulus somente acenou para os amigos e subiu para o dormitório.

Tomou um banho relaxado, tentando não pensar no seu dia. Porém, tudo voltava com força para a mente de Regulus, que começou a criar imagens da _sua_ McKinnon com o sujo do seu irmão. Isso o deixava enjoado; de todas as pessoas ela tinha que escolher o seu irmão? Foi baixo demais. Irritado, Regulus terminou o seu banho e trajou uma roupa, sem nem ao menos notar qual era. Saiu de lá, caminhando apressado até chegar a uma sala antiga, que ficava num local alto. De lá, observou o que queria. O céu. Tentava sentir algum tipo de conexão com os outros Blacks, devido ao costume antigo deles de colocaram nomes nos filhos de constelações. Tentava olhar uma constelação e ao reconhecer o nome, imaginar se algum antepassado tinha esse nome ou o que ele teria feito. Mas quando ele olhava para estrelas, elas eram só isso. Não causavam nenhuma emoção em Regulus, e ficando mais irritado, o garoto desistiu de observar as estrelas, lembrando que fizera isso há muito tempo com as músicas. Desde pequeno, queria sentir a emoção que o seu irmão sentia ao ouvir uma música. Era surreal como Sirius conseguia envolver a música para sua vida. E talvez seja por isso que Regulus não conseguia sentir nada quando ouvia música de nenhum tipo. Porque o irmão conseguia e tudo era o oposto com eles. Canções normalmente somente soavam como um berro para Regulus ou uma fala comum, ou pior como cisnes: algo tão inútil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão adorado, como a rainha trouxa Elizabeth II provava³.

**Well, this is it, guys, that s all (Bem, é isso, pessoal, isso é tudo)**

**Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Cinco minutos e estou entediado de novo)**

**Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Dez anos disso, não tenho certeza se alguém entende)**

**This one is not for the folks at home (Esta não é para o pessoal de casa)**

**Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Desculpe por ir embora, mãe, eu tive de ir)**

**Who the fuck wants to die alone (Quem quer morrer sozinho)**

**All dried up in the desert sun? (Seco pelo sol do deserto?)**

Regulus saiu de lá, entediado de novo, mas não querendo ficar perto dos amigos estando tão irritado assim, sabia que faria algo que se arrependeria depois. Como revelar que muita gente na família dele que ele considerava louco. Não eram pouco e sinceramente causavam um pouco de medo em Regulus, que nunca fora o mais corajoso. Não sabia exatamente quando tinha tomado consciência disso, talvez dez anos atrás? Mas com quem ele iria falar disso? Com o irmão corajoso que nunca ia entender o que era ter medo? Ou com as primas tão exemplares na família? Ou com os loucos?

Uma das poucas pessoas que Regulus gostavam na sua família era a sua mãe. Ela era rígida e fria, mas ele sabia que no fundo ela amava ele, mesmo ela nunca tendo dito de volta. Ela tinha orgulho dele. Mas nunca poderia deixar a máscara de fria e arrogante cair e Regulus não podia fazer nada ao não ser observar por atrás dela. Sinta muito por não ter conseguido fazer mais nada pela mãe e por ter tido que ir para Hogwarts, sabia que ela ia ficar mais infeliz do que já era. Mas ele teve que ir. Ele precisa conferir o lugar que todos falavam, precisava aprender, precisava crescer. E precisava ser feliz. Só pedia para ela ser um pouco coerente e não ficar com raiva dele, porque Regulus não queria morrer sozinho.

**My heart is breaking for my sister (Meu coração está se partindo pela minha irmã)**

**And the con that she called "love" (E o condenado que ela chamava de "amor")**

**But when I look into my nephew eyes (Mas quando olho nos olhos do meu sobrinho)**

**Man, you wouldn't believe (Cara, você não acreditaria)**

**The most amazing things (Nas coisas mais maravilhosas)**

**That can come from (Que podem surgir)**

O pensamento de Regulus voou para uma pessoa que não estava sozinha na família. Andrômeda Black. Agora Andrômeda Tonks. Não gostava de pensar no triste destino da prima que costumava chamar de irmã. Ela agora estava andando com sangues-ruins. Tudo culpa daquele Ted Tonks, um garoto estúpido e que, na visão de Regulus, jamais conquistaria nada na vida. Ele era tão desastrado, nervoso e (o pior) aberto com seus sentimentos. Regulus não tinha ideia do que a prima vira naquele perdedor. Ela podia ter se casado com alguém com tanto poder e prestígio quanto os Malfoys. Entretanto, Andy sempre fora diferente.

Regulus somente entendia uma coisa na prima: o amor dela por aquele bebê. Merlin, Regulus nunca achou que gostaria tanto de um bebê. Claro que só a viria um dia. Afinal, era um bebê mestiço. Mas a pequena já o encantara e ele nem a tocara. Enquanto Walburga e Orion conversavam, ou melhor ameaçavam a sobrinha, Andrômeda a abandonar Ted e a bebê e a apoiá-los (e ajudar a fazer Sirius escolher o lado deles da guerra), Regulus ouviu um choro. A curiosidade dele não o deixou ficar parado e logo depois, estava na frente de um pequeno berço. O choro parou. O berço era lindo, de madeira, mas de longe conseguia de alguma forma lembrar uma cor entre ouro e prata. Mas Regulus não lançou um segundo olhar para ele. Somente encarou a pequena menina. O bebê tinha cabelos pretos, iguais aos de Andrômeda. Sua pele era da palidez comum dos Blacks, mas suas feições lembravam, Regulus supunha, ao pai. Com certeza, não era iguais as de Andy. Mesmo sabendo que era um bebê impuro, Regulus não pode de parar de achar a menina linda.

E o Regulus achava que não podia se lembrar de momentos tão tocantes quanto a hora que a menina virou os olhos para ele, que ainda não tinha visto a cor deles. Primeiro, era cor dos olhos de Andy, que ficou bonito no bebê, mas com rapidez mudou para o que Regulus depois reconheceu como a cor dos olhos do Tonks. E... Regulus perdeu o fôlego... mudou para a cor dos olhos dele. Exatamente o seu tom. Regulus se sentiu maravilhado ao ver como o tom era bonito e como aquele bebê era perfeito. Se fosse ter filhos, iria querer casar com um metamorfomaga. Regulus nunca se sentiu querido, amado, como raras vezes se sentia.

"Você é um bebê muito bonito, sabia?" falou baixinho, sorrindo para a bebê. Queria que a família não estivesse brigada com Andrômeda, porque assim poderia visitar mais esse bebê. E isso o trouxe para a realidade. Não podia se afeiçoar a esse bebê. "Adeus, Nymphadora" sussurrou baixinho e entrou na casa, abandonando o bebê que recomeçou a chorar. E teve que conter o impulso de voltar para lá, ainda mais quando ouviu Andy gritando com Orion e Walburga.

Chegou ao local que eles estavam na hora que Andy gritava."Saiam! SAIAM! TODOS VOCÊS SAIAM DA MINHA CASA!" Ela não olhou para Regulus, mas ele olhava para ela, enquanto um apressado Ted Tonks, que aparentemente estava dormindo, vinha apressado.

"Nós vamos embora, mas lembre-se do que lhe falamos, Andrômeda. É sua última chance. Converta o seu erro, influenciando Sirius" sua mãe, Walburga, falou em um tom frio.

**Some terrible nights (Algumas noites terríveis)**

**The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (Há algumas noites, você não acreditaria no sonho)**

**I just had about you and me (Que acabei de ter com você e eu)**

**I called you up, but we'd both agree (Eu chamei você, mas ambos concordamos)**

**It's for the best you didn't listen (Foi melhor você não ter ouvido)**

**It's for the best we get our distance (Foi melhor ficarmos distantes)**

**For the best you didn't listen (Foi melhor você não ter ouvido)**

**It's for the best we get our distanc (Foi melhor ficarmos distantes)**

Regulus decidiu que já estava calmo o suficiente para se juntar ao seus amigos. Estava com a cabeça no lugar. Mas quando chegou no salão comunal de Slytherin dos amigos só encontrou Raya Rowle (4). A garota morena estava concentrada lendo o livro _A verdade sobre núcleos mágicos, _de Elizabeth Burke. Sua postura era tensa enquanto tentava absorver o máximo de informações possíveis. Involuntariamente, Regulus sentiu o canto dos seus lábios se levantando. "Cuidado para não ficar louca também" falou e a garota levantou a cabeça rápido, relaxando ao encontrar Regulus ali. "Dizem que Elizabeth era meio... excêntrica..." a garota sorriu.

"Deixe de ser idiota, Reg. Se for assim ela era como os Blacks não?" Regulus cedeu e sorriu, se sentado ao lado dela no sofá. Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

A menina colocou o livro de lado e encarou o menino. "Reg? Posso perguntar uma coisa?" a garota morde o lábio, um hábito raro dela.

Regulus hesita antes de responder. "Sim, eu acho"

A garota fala rápido como para não perder a coragem. "Por que você e a McKinnon terminaram?" o menino se arrepende de ter deixado, enquanto memórias do dia do termino voltam a sua mente.

_ Era um dia comum e Regulus Black estava mais nervoso do que pensava se possível. Ele tinha chamado a namorada para falar abertamente do seu interesse pelas Artes das Trevas. Mas como um Black, ele não deixava isso transparecer. Sua face era o mais inexpressiva o possível, era um momento importante demais para deixar emoções aparecerem. Ele ouviu passos e virou a cabeça. Sua namorada o procurava. E ela era tão linda. Seu cabelo era loiro, mas com algumas mechas pretas, e ondulado. Olhos azuis tão claros que pareciam não ser possível existir. As bochechas rosadas, o nariz fino e a boca combinavam perfeitamente. O quadril fino balançava retiradamente. Ela parou na frente do namorado e o beijou. "_

_Tudo bem, Regulus?" perguntou ela "Eu achei você meio nervoso..."__Regulus respirou fundo. _

_"Sim... Eu queria conversar com você." Regulus lançou feitiços na porta, para evitar que alguém escutasse o que estavam falando e também para ninguém entrar. A expressão preocupada da loira dá lugar para uma triste. _

_"__Você quer terminar comigo, Regulus?" o garoto a olhou confuso. "Não! Eu queria falar... algo..." quando ela não o interrompeu, ele continuou "Marlene, você já me perguntou várias vezes se eu prático Artes das Trevas... e eu respondi que não... E é verdade. Mas eu vou ter que lhe falar (por respeito) que estou interessado, sim, nesse ramo." Regulus nunca achara tão difícil falar algo.__A menina olhou para ele horrorizada. _

_"Regulus! Artes das Trevas são perigosas!"_

_ Regulus esperou pacientemente a garota se acalmar um pouco. "Marlene, o que não é perigoso hoje em dia?" falou sério, encarando os olhos da garota. _

_"MAS... Regulus... Artes das Trevas são do mal!" ela reclamou infantilmente. Regulus entendia que a garota estava em choque, contudo não pode evitar se sentir decepcionado com a reação de Marlene. Ele ainda tinha esperanças que ela o apoiasse ou mais que isso... _

_"Não são." replicou o garoto. _

_"E por que você acha que elas têm esse nome?" a loira perguntou acusadoramente. _

_"As pessoas temem ver o verdadeiro poder. Temem perder o controle. Por isso, que deram esse nome. Mas se forem usadas pelas pessoas certas, pelos motivos certos..." Regulus falou rápido, soando como o verdadeiro Black que era. _

_"E você acha que pode fazer isso, Regulus?" a garota riu friamente "Não, você não pode. Regulus, você não foi feito para isso. Você não nasceu para ter tanto poder, muito menos para decidir o que fazer com ele. E você sabe disso." Marlene falou, sem ter ideia a dor que estava causando, tentando impedir Regulus de algo que ele se arrependeria só quando fosse tarde demais. _

_Regulus sabia que iria ser difícil convencer Marlene de que estava certo, mas nunca achou que ela pudesse o ferir tanto. Era como se estivesse jogando na cara de Regulus tudo que ele sempre quis, mas sempre soube que nunca ia ter. Todos os temores de que não seria capaz, de que era fraco, de que era burro voltaram a assombrar ele naquele dia e Regulus não pode evitar o impulso que teve de segurar o braço da loira com força. Até mesmo a lembrança da época que Regulus ainda não tinha feito magia e tinha medo de ser um squib, voltaram a mente do menino.__"__Acabou. Nosso namoro está terminado. Eu não mereço alguém covarde como você. Faça o que quiser, eu vou seguir o caminho da Artes das Trevas. E não ouse contar que eu disse que estava interessado em Artes das Trevas a ninguém. Nunca." disse a olhando nos olhos e a largando rapidamente, enquanto ela arfava. Cancelou os feitiços e saiu._

_ Seus passos, normalmente silenciosos, ecoavam pelo corredor enquanto você caminhava com uma postura perfeita e pensava no que tinha feito. Sentia raiva, tristeza, confusão, desesperança... Sentia-se perdido. Sentia-se errado. A única coisa certa da conversa toda para você era o fato de não ter mencionado que queria a McKinnon o seu lado, pesquisando artes obscuras. A mente dele gritava um milhão de coisas em que Regulus tentava ignorar, mantendo uma aparência perfeita para quem não o conhecesse: postura ereta, rosto com um pequeno sorriso e o corpo relaxado; como fora preparado para fazer. Mas os olhos de Regulus não enganavam ninguém o que conhecesse. E o sorriso não estava tão natural, porque Regulus estava mordendo os lábios para não gritar._

"Ela não apoiou meu interesse pelas Artes das Trevas" falou Regulus com o tom mais vazio que tinha para a amiga. Ela consegue ver que Regulus ainda está triste e prontamente abraça o garoto, que hesita antes de deixar ser abraçado.

"Algumas pessoas simplesmente são fracas, Reg" sussurra ela, o confortando. "E se ela reagiu assim, ela não feita para ficar com você. Outra pessoa deve ser a certa" Raya fala. E Regulus deseja que isso seja verdade.

* * *

¹ - Não achei a época que Augusto Rookwood estudava em Hogwarts, então não vi problema em colocar ele aqui.

² - A maioria das informações foram tiradas da imagem do Pottermore que eu achei, mas, como a imagem só mostra a uma pequena parte do salão, eu resolvi acrescentar algumas coisas que eu pensei que deveriam ter na slytherin, como o estoque de bebidas ou os livros.

³ - "No Reino Unido, todos os cisnes são de propriedade da rainha Elizabeth II, e se você machucar uma dessas aves será processado pela rainha em pessoa. Essa regra remonta ao século XII, onde os cisnes eram contados e examinados e foi onde a coroa reivindicou a propriedade dos cisnes para garantir o fornecimento de aves para banquetes" Wikipédia.

4 - Raya Rowle é uma personagem criada por mim, embora o sobrenome Rowle realmente exista na série e esteja relacionado a famílias puro-sangues, segundo o pottermore. Se quiserem conferir, procurem capítulo 7 da câmara secreta nesse site: pottermore.

potterish.

com

(só retirar os espaços)

5 - O próximo capítulo é bem menor que esse e o primeiro e vai sair assim que eu terminar o quarto, que eu nem comecei a escrever.


End file.
